


California Leaving

by YuppieRovah



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Brock driving, Lavish life, M/M, Oregon - Freeform, Road Trip, Smut, They still are in strict quarantine, Vanjie get’s treated well ;))), Wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuppieRovah/pseuds/YuppieRovah
Summary: Brooke and Vanjie need a breather from Los-Angeles. But they don't know it yet. A lil adventure in the North of the country awaits!Smut starts on chapter 3✨✨✨
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter One/teaser

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter is a little teaser!  
> Enjoy 🌞  
> Comments are absolutely loved 🥰and tell me if you want more chapters?

“Jose?” Brooke called from their living room. “Yeah?” V was cutting up his peanut butter sandwich in the kitchen, it was almost 10 A.M. He had slept in. while Brooke had woken up around 8. Still stuck in his pre-quarantine routine.

So while vanjie was sleeping he mostly answered emails and walked Riley and the cats.  
the neighbours were at first surprised by his antics but quickly got used to the “eccentric” couple next door.

“My mom called this morning" he stared. “Yeah? What she say? Vanjie pressed on. Pouring himself a glass of orange juice, already impatient. Brooke started scratching his hair. He did this when he was not sure of himself. Meanwhile vanjie was just wondering why he was being so cryptic. “Annnd?” he closed the fridge with his foot. Brooke seemed to be thinking but decided to cut to the chase, straightening up his back and he looked at Vanjie.

"Do you remember my uncle Silas?". "Yeeeah, what's that got to do with anything?" Jose confused.  
Well. he has his ranch in Oregon, right”.  
“right” Vanjie nodded. Brooke continued “and he is old, so just before quarantine got to serious he took a plane to Toronto and he’s been staying with my family ever since”.

“Cool?” vanjie was setting his breakfast on the table. “And my mom asked if we could drive there. And stay there till all this shit is done.” brooke finished.  
Vanjie bit in his sandwich. “why did she ask that? The house don’t need no babysitter”.  
“Yes, well. The ranch is a NICE ranch. If you know what I mean... And he’s scared someone is going to squat his place. Mom said he’s been talking about it for weeks and it’s all that’s on his mind.” He exhaled loudly.

Vanjie needed more convincing. “Vanj, you know I wasn’t really feeling it either. But after my walk with the kids (they called the cats and Riley, the kids) I realized there’s actually a lot of pros about this”. he did in fact realize they could get an extra breather. Yes quarantine did bring that to them. A pause, but los-angeles never slept like New-York.

“Okay, ‘I’m listening, tell me all your pros” he said as he sipped his juice dramatically.  
"Well, Los-Angeles is noisy as hell. As I said while I was walking the kids. All you can hear and see is planes, cars, weird as fuck people walking around, honking, hot pavement. You know Riley’s paws are sensitive” Brooke pointed to the dog “aw you’re right my poor baby!” Van ogled riley. Brooke continued his "exposé".

"There's so much Smog in this city we need some fresh air. A change of scenery..." V put his sandwich down. "You right" he laughed "ok ok, you're stressing me out bitch. Giving me high school flashbacks. You convinced me. Okay?". Brooke smiled "really?"  
"Yessss" V rolled his eyes but he had a big smile playing on his face. "Yeah it will be like lil vacation!" Brooke cheered and shimmied on the couch clapping his hands together as V got closer and hugged him. "Love you babe".  
Jose looked at brooke in the eyes "I love you too" he said so genuinely both smiling hard. Accepting to look after the house was not such a bad thing after all...


	2. Chapter 2

Vanjie was looking through the window. Cars flashing by. They were going through little towns. They had left their apartment early in the morning around 7 A.M.  
They had passed the LA traffic after being stuck for about 30 minutes. 

He felt a little mellow. Leaving LA. It was his newfound home.

Yes, they did have time now with the quarantine but traveling and staying at the ranch for how long? he didn't know. It felt kind of scary but he had Brooke with him and the kids. The 3 cats were on the back seats, unleashed and the dog was in his cage. They were calm and so was he, surprisingly.

Brooke expected him to be full of energy for the ride. Making plans for when they get there and when the quarantine shit is done. But no. They talked a bit when they were in traffic and now he was just looking out the window. Calm music was playing from his playlist through the Bluetooth. 

Brooke loved Vanjie. When The crazy girl came out of him. Partying, being loud and having fun with everyone, socializing. Essentially being an Extrovert. But once in a while José the more introverted version of himself came out. When he was comfortable enough and that's what made him, him. A sweet mixture of both extrovert and introvert.

José was reminiscing. Thinking about his accomplishments in life. Having done those 2 seasons of Rpdr, touring, guesting in several other episodes of Drag Race. His show in Vegas. He also thought of Brooke, he was so proud of him. Filming Canada's drag race before being in quarantine was a blessing.

Everything was smiling at them. Life was smiling at them and it made him smile too. "Why are you smiling babe?" Brooke asked, relieved Jose seemed okay. "I'm thinking about our accomplishments, I'm really proud of us, of you." Jose said looking at him. Taking in his hand that made its way towards his knee. "Aw Papi, I'm proud of us too! And look at you. Your show with the other queens in Vegas. It's one of your dreams becoming true!" Brooke was smiling as well. Stirring his wheel onto the Highway.

" I know it's so crazy to me. You know how beat down I felt from season 11 but then everything turned around. Never in a million years, I imagined myself here, doing so much." He was shaking his head. “I know” Brooke softly huffed. “life is crazy when you think about it. But I’m so grateful for us and everything we have done and everything we will do” he kissed José’s hand. “You’re making me all soft” José giggled. Jose resolved he was done with all the mellowness and decided to play more upbeat songs. “Riri in the house!!!!” he cheered and Brooke laughed. Riley’s ears shooting up. 

...............................

“What the fuck is wrong with the neighbor’s house?” José asked looking up at the tall scary looking house and covering his eyes from the sunset.

They had arrived around 7 P.M. The drive up to the Ranch which was situated in the town of Pistol River, Oregon took about 12 hours. A little faster than usual since people were under quarantine.

“Right? The contrast with the Ranch. That house looks like the house from Psycho”.

“The movie?” José asked.

“Yeah… let’s hope it’s not…. Haunted.” Brooke crept up on vanj “Boo!” he shouted.

Vanj laughed “bitch you stupid. You didn’t even scare me!!!!” he pushed Brooke’s shoulder. “Also it’s not haunted by a ghost. But we should hope there’s isn’t a Norman type of guy living there…” José said sassily

“Yeah yeah, smarty pants let’s get the cats and Riley out of the car”


	3. New Timings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✨✨✨A little bit of smut sprinkled here✨✨✨  
> Also I went from calling them Brooke and Vanjie to their “real names” ! So it will be from now on Jose and Brock 😄

“OH dang this place is CUTE!” José screamed across the hall. The ranch was a nice ranch as Brock predicted. It was a single storey and very long in length. They both went through the property counting the rooms, bathrooms and checking if there wasn’t any squatter and thankfully there was none.

Brock was very grateful the property was fenced which allowed the cats and the dogs to be unleashed. Jose had counted around 5 bathrooms, 6 bedrooms, an office, a swimming pool outside and a hot tub and that hot tub excited him the most. 

They both got back to the kitchen. Brock leaning on the kitchen island watching as Jose stuck his nose in the fridge looking what was left.

Brock felt his phone vibrate. "My mom just texted me. ima read you the text, so : My uncle said we could eat whatever was left in the house and we can grab any wine we want from the wine seller" brock smiled ending the sentence high pitched "Yay! He has the best wines!!!" He shimmied around. José laughing at him.

"Look at you all excited!" 

"Are you not??" Brock asked baffled putting down the phone 

"You know I prefer sweet cocktails" Jo said getting closer to B. 

"We'll talk Cock and tales tonight" Brock winked and grabbed Jo's ass as he was laughing and telling him how stupid he was. Brock brought him closer and kissed him. They hadn't really had the time to kiss today. Being in the car and stopping quickly for gas and food. Jo sighed mid kiss. It felt so good to be reconnected. Both Blooming through physical touch. It was a necessity and that's why being separated from each other for work was so hard. This quarantine a blessing in disguise. 

"Mnh..okay let's go check on that wine please" brock ended their kiss. He really needed a nice glass of wine to unwind after driving the car all day.

"You is an Alcoholic!" Jose teased "Let's go!!!" He went bolting out of the kitchen going down the hallway.

"Bitch follow me! You're going to wrong way!" Brock grinned.  
"Oop my bad! Following you babes!" 

.......

They had indeed found a lot of wine down there but Brock chose a Lambrusco. A delicious Italian red bubbly wine. He knew Jose would appreciate it for it's bubbles and slight sweetness. They were both on the couch watching the last season of Big Bang Theory, drinking, laughing and petting the cat's. Riley still outside exploring the huge garden.

Brock was half watching the show thinking about the huge bed that was awaiting him and Jose tonight and all the delicious things they could do. Little did he know Jo was also daydreaming about tonight. He checked him out from the corner of his eye and saw Jo was not really focused on the show either since he was no longer commenting every 2 minutes.

"Jo, are you even watching ?" Jose wiped his head, looking at him taking the question as an affront. 

"Hum yes bitch. Are YOU?" 

"Hey calm down!" He smircked " I dunno it seemed like you were thinking about something" he smirked as he sipped his wine. 

Oh he wasn't focused either... Jo thought. He started chuckling " If you saw that I wasn't really watching does that means you weren't watching either?" He pointed his finger to him and took the remote control to turn off the TV.

Oh, Jose thinks he's so clever right now. So Brock leaned down to sit his Glass of wine on the coffee table and swiftly got up. Jo anticipating his next move. As Brock sat back on him straddling his legs. Leaning down to kiss him. Jo immediately responded to him. He caressed his lips with his and tasted the sweet wine on his tongue.  
"Mmh..."  
Brock deepened the kiss, savoring Jo's mouth and as he stopped to breath he kissed the corner of Jose mouth, his cheek, his jaw. Jo tiled his neck and moaned when Brock started to suck right under his right ear, marking his neck.  
"You taste so good Jo" Brock sighed looking straight into his eyes.  
"Probably my soap babe" he snickered. "No, no. It's just... it tastes like you." Both his hands holding his head as he went down to now taste the spot right under his left ear. "It's so unique" he licked his throat and pressed down on him, moving his hips. Creating a steady rythm. " I'm addicted to you".  
Jose whined, overcome with a sensory overload. Trying to halt his hips. "Wai.. let me" Jo turned both if them so he was now straddling Brock's thighs. He placed his hands on Jose thighs. They were so hot to the touch.  
Jo tried to kiss his neck but Brock was being greedy. " No. Me. Let me, I wanna" his words not really making sense.  
"Okay but let's please get to the bed" Jose whimpered. Brock started to kiss him again "Mmm....okay" he held on to Jose's hips and got up with him. Jose's jaw dropping as he was being carried to the Bedroom, fascinated by Brock strength. "My muscle boy" Jose teased.  
Brock was walking down the hallway almost getting to their bedroom but Jose was kissing him everywhere. His neck, his ear, cheekbone, nose, his mouth, taking his lower lips between his teeth. Slightly biting and soothing him with his tongue.  
Brock paused on his way there. Not concentrated on his feet anymore. He pushed Jo against the wall devouring his mouth.  
it was his turn too unravel him. A sweet revenge.  
He paused and looked at him. Jo was panting, his energy up to a hundred and Brock knew that slowing down would drive him crazy, which was his sweet goal.  
Jose moaned “what... what are you waiting for? He rubbed himself on Brock’s midsection. Grabbed the back of his hair and pulled him to kiss him.

Brock smiled and got closer to kiss him. He got pulled in, catched his bottom lip and gently sucked it in his mouth tasting Jose essence. He let go with a snap and smirked at him. “Okay let’s go”.  
Brock passed the bedroom door and gently dropped Jo on the fluffy bed, Jo was fascinated by him. His beautiful ashy blonde curls with honey coloured highlights casted by the bedside table lamps. His slowly tanning skin, glowing. His soft scruff, bushy eyebrows and his twinkling eyes.  
“What?” Brock asked as he was looking at the other man who seemed deep in thoughts. So different from the Man two minutes ago in the hallway. Their energies now matched. Both wanting slow reassuring love making. Their minds sinking as they knew they had weeks a head of them where they could be wild as they wanted but for now they would savour the moment.  
“You’re beautiful” Jose said truthfully and told him every thoughts going through his head. The more he went on, the more Brock’s cheeks tinted red.  
Brock linked his fingers with Jose’s and leaned down to kiss his lips, his throat, flicking Jo’s nipple with his tongue. He continued to go down, kissed his navel. His right hipbone and left one as he passed his fingers under Jo’s underwear. Pulling it down slowly. "you're fascinating Jo"  
Jose moved up, sitting up on his elbows to watch Brock better.  
He huffed as he saw brock freeing his dick that sprang free from its coton cage. Brock looking at it like the most delicious thing he could ever lay his mouth on. He moved it towards him and kissed the appex. Licked it with the tip of his tongue the whole lenght down and then fully taking it in his mouth. Both moaning at the sensation. But the blonde one had another plan in mind as he let go of his dick with a pop and he looked at Jose in the eyes, both locking eye contact “Turn around” Jose's breath catched. Brock hands on both of his hips and turned him on his stomach. He had the most beautiful view of his backside. Moving his finger from the top of his back, down his vertabral and his mouth soon following the same path.  
Jo was shaking with impatience, his whole body buckling when Brock separated his cheeks and dropped a kiss on his rim.  
Brock was hazy with love and the bedrooms ambiance, not getting enough he continued on licking him and then kissing it. Alternating between both.

“Oh God! Brock...m..More! Please” he whined. His fists grabbing the pillow in front of him, bringing it to his mouth to bite, the sensation a sweet torture as Brock entered a finger and then a second creating a steady rhythm of “come here”.  
And as Brock found his special spot, bumping it a couple of times, Jose unraveled quickly against the covers, “Oh my god!” his hips spurting. Brock turning him back on his back. “That was... oh, you know me too good” Jo said to Brock smiling. “The pleasure is mine” Brock smirked.  
“Good thing this is the protective covers” he laughed. “Yeah, let’s leave it there for now” Jose said with a seductive glint in his eye. “Scoot up Big guy” he pushed Brock's chest with his finger, pointing to the bed frame. 

The night was sure still young, both falling asleep hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed comments are absolutely loved 🥰


End file.
